Little Orphan Angel
by CatGirl149
Summary: After losing the ability to fly, Pit crash-lands into the custody of a suburban family. On top of that, he also develops amnesia, forgetting who he is and where he came from. Can he return to the Smash mansion along with his memories?


Mom…Dad…What was it like to have those two parental figures in your life to raise and love you? To be there for you from the moment you were born to the day you were old enough to move out and start a family of your own? These questions became the prime focus of Pit's mind, and he struggled to find an answer, as most of the other Smashers weren't sure what that was like, either. Lucas's mother and Ike's father died, Link never really knew his _own_ parents, and the animals and Pokémon couldn't quite explain it to him in a language he could understand. Pit _did_ have Palutena, but she wasn't exactly his mother.

One day, everyone decided to spend their free time outdoors to allow themselves to enjoy nature. Everyone except for Pit, anyway. He just sat there solemnly on a picnic table in the backyard, juggling the same thoughts relentlessly as the other Smashers blissfully engaged in games of hide-and-seek and conversed amongst each other, not really paying any heed to the sad little angel. He let out a heavy sigh in response. Toon Link, whose sensitive and pointy ears detected Pit's heavy exhale from across the backyard, promptly made his way to his winged friend.

"Hey there, Pit!" Toon greeted with a smile.

Without looking at him, Pit replied, "Hey…"

Toon's smile fell from his face and donned a concerned appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he answered glumly.

_What should I do?_ Toon asked himself. _I can't just leave him so upset like this!_

"Well then…why don't you come play with me and my brother?" Toon offered sweetly.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I'm just not in the mood."

"Are you sure? It just might cheer you up!"

The angel looked to the Hero of Winds, taking note of the innocent look of concern in his face. Sighing once more, he replied, "Alright, I'll take your offer. What have I got to lose?"

Toon grinned in response and led Pit to his adoptive family, whom were enjoying themselves under the shade of an oak tree whose leaves hung over the side of the fence. Young Link was chasing Pikachu, while Link and Zelda watched him protectively as they lovingly held each other's hands. Pit instantly caught a glimpse of the couple's sign of affection and parental guidance, causing him to cringe. Those thoughts from before were returning to his mind.

"You okay?" Toon asked when Pit suddenly stopped.

"YES!" Pit exclaimed before bursting into tears and dashing into the mansion. All Toon could do was stare at him quizzically with his mouth agape.

The sad, teenage cherub went straight for his bedroom, flung himself onto the bed, and buried his face in a pillow. Meanwhile, a certain muscular boxer was carefully jogging through the hallway, when he overheard faint bursts of woeful sniffling. He peered into Pit's bedroom to find him sobbing uncontrollably into his head cushion while in a fetal position.

"What's wrong, little guy? Something bothering you?" he asked.

Wiping his eyes, Pit sighed, "It's nothing, Mac. I'm just not in a good mood today…"

Mac's face suddenly lit up as if he had just formulated the perfect solution. "Well, something that always cheers _me_ up is a nice, brisk jog through the neighborhood! I'm sure that going for a walk, or maybe even _flying_ will take your mind off your problems!"

Pit wiped his eyes once more and gave this some thought. Maybe Mac was right. It _has_ been scientifically proven that exercise improves one's overall disposition.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Thanks for the suggestion."

With a satisfied expression, Mac replied, "Anytime, pal! Catch you later!" and carried to fulfill his daily exercise quota.

Deciding that he wanted to be amongst the clouds, Pit immediately exited his bedroom and searched for Palutena, as she had the ability to give him the power of flight. He eventually spotted her chatting with Princess Peach, and although he didn't want to disrupt their conversation, he desperately needed her assistance and wanted it as soon as possible.

He cleared his throat and whispered, "_Lady Palutena?"_

_"Not now, Pit. I'm in the middle of a discussion."_

_ "Please? It's really important!"_

Palutena sighed heavily, asked Peach to excuse her for a second, and turned to face her angelic servant. "What is it that you wanted, Pit?"

"May I borrow the power of flight for a while?"

"OK, but just remember: I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time, and then your wings will burn up, so use it wisely," she added as a reminder, not bothering to ask where Pit was going.

His wings suddenly became a shade of blue and were immediately put under the pressure of the five-minute countdown. After giving his thanks, Pit dashed out the mansion's main entrance and disappeared before Palutena could say anything more. Pit straightaway brought himself to the furthest boundaries of the sky; as high as his wings could take him.

After a couple minutes of soaring through the air, the once-miserable angel finally felt at peace. With the idea of spending time away from the others and feeling the wind in his face, Pit's problems were forgotten and a thing of the past.

"This sure is relaxing. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner!"

After about another minute of flight, Pit began to sense a warm sensation on his backside and hear a fizzing sound.

"Huh? The five minutes can't be over _already_!" He turned his head to look at his wings; they were on fire!

Pit gasped in horror. He was already as high as the clouds, so if he were to fall, he would be in serious trouble! Suddenly, the entirety of his aerial transportation method became engulfed in flames and lost their power. The frightened angel gulped loudly; he knew that time was up. Before he knew it, he was falling head-first towards the hard and unforgiving surface of the ground.

"NO! Why didn't I just stay at the mansion?" He covered his face and braced himself for the impact. In a split second, the power of gravity forced its victim to collide head-on with the ground and become unconscious.

Meanwhile, in a nearby house, a woman in her mid-thirties was cooking dinner, when she heard a loud commotion coming from her front yard. She immediately ran outside to have a look at what caused the racket, and to her surprise, she found the poor, helpless angel lying unconscious on the brick pathway to her front door.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. After quickly dashing to his side and checking for any injuries, she called, "Howard! Elise! Come out here, quickly!"

* * *

**Author Notes: ****Poor Pit :(**

Here's the new Pit story I mentioned a while back. School will be starting again in a couple of weeks, so I wanted to make sure that I got this story up and running before then. I hope you like it so far! Tell me what you think of it, or what you think will happen next, and don't worry about Pit! Things will get better for him in the next chapter!


End file.
